Four Reasons Why
by Lookingforsunday
Summary: A quick stand-alone one-shot on why Tris loves Tobias, in four short reasons—the title is pretty much self explanatory. This is set in the Divergent Universe with factions and all. Enjoy!


**FOUR REASONS WHY…**

 **Summary:** A quick stand-alone one-shot on why Tris loves Tobias, in four short reasons—the title is pretty much self explanatory. This is set in the Divergent Universe with factions and all.

Dedicated to: _The anyone who keeps kicking my butt, telling me to get moving on with the countless amounts of one-shots I have yet to write.  
_ _Thank you for your continual support!_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **TOBIAS** was never really the type of person that portrayed much emotions; he was always very blunt, and brooding. I think that's just because he hasn't been taught to feel in dauntless. They train soldiers there, not people with actual humanity. They're taught to not let emotion override common sense, and I think that was part of their downfall. Most dauntless members I know are like this, cold and heartless, but he was different. Tobias changed like the wind, but there was one thing that remained constant with him. That part was me. Well, I'd like to think it was.

I guess what I'm trying to say is it never really occurred to me that I could ever love, or be loved. That was the first thing I loved about him, he saw my vulnerabilities and my insecurities and he embraced it like it was his own. I saw his strength, but I could never really see my own, but _he did_. **_He saw my weaknesses and my strength_** and he loved me for it.

 _"_ _I see strength every where I go." He said to be out of the blue one day. "Every body in this compound has strength but physical strength is not the same as emotional strength. There are people in this place that could lift a tonne of bricks without blinking an eye, but it's not the same. You're stronger than anyone I know. Do you know why?" He asked me, but I knew he wasn't looking for an answer._

 _"_ _I do." He said with an unwavering smile. "You're your own person. You don't back down when everyone pushes you down. I've seen it. In initiation, every one told you, you weren't good enough, but I saw what that did to you. You held your head up high, you looked them in the eye, and you didn't let that get to you. Fear didn't shut you down… it wound you up. That was the moment when I knew—I just_ knew _. You knew your weaknesses but you_ fought _to not let them drag you down. You're not afraid to be your own person and you don't hide it. Tris, you're the bravest, most selfless, and strongest person I know."_

 _I remembered saying to him, "That's an awful lot of reasons." He simply threw his head back and laughed._

 _"_ _That's because there's so many reasons why I love you."_

There's a complexity to him that can never really be explained. Yet when I'm with him, nothing could be more simple. He made me feel **_weightless_**. He took all the burdens away, and when I was with him, I was only with him. He kept me grounded as well, but he did not limit my potential to fly. I knew if I spread my wings and soared, he would soar with me. He doesn't hold me back; he pushes me forward. He makes me a better person.

There's a sense of freedom in myself when I'm with him. I think I'm a different person around him; he brings out something in me that I've never seen before.

 _"_ _You're not a different person with me, Tris. You just don't hide anything around me, and I think that's what you're seeing. You're not seeing a whole different side of you, but a part of you—a part of you that you keep buried down."_

He said to me that he didn't bring out a different person in me, but rather exposed that person I truly was. I guess that's true. There's an unexplainable feeling I get when he's around. It starts down in the fire of my belly that erupts all over my body, until it completely consumes my soul. It's like I can't breathe when I'm around him, almost like I'm choking on air. I love the feeling though, the feeling of being so completely absorbed by someone else—to be so completely love in another being that you forget who you are. When I'm with him, nothing else could feel that right.

Before him, I used to see myself as someone who had no place to call home. I didn't fit back in abnegation, and I don't fit here in Dauntless. I don't belong anywhere, because I'm different—and the thought of being different terrified me. I used to think I didn't fit anywhere, and that I would never find my place in the world, but now I know where I know where I belong— ** _I belong with him_**. And that's where I'll stay.

Tobias was my everything. He was my rock that kept me grounded; he was my raven that taught me how to fly; he was the centre of my whole being. I knew I could trust him… I could trust him with every inch of my being because **_I had given him my heart_** , but that is an explanation for another time.

* * *

 _THE END_

* * *

 **A/N:** _For anyone who has interest, I love writing one-shots for myself and for other readers to enjoy. More than that though, I love receiving prompts from you guys, and turning it into something that we all can enjoy. (This particular one has been one I've been wanting to write for a while=my own prompt) BUT if you have any ideas you would like to send me, please do so through a PM, and I will personally dedicate it to you! Please note though that I am still continuing my other stories so don't expect an immediate response (can take me anywhere between a few days to months, depending on how I'm feeling about your prompt) but please do send them in anyway._

 _Thanks!_


End file.
